1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a fan motor set locating structure, which is able to quickly fix the motor set and the bearing to speed the assembling process. In addition, in the fan motor set locating structure, the number of components is decreased.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, all kinds of electronic information products (such as computers) have been more and more popularly used and widely applied to various fields. There is a trend to increase processing speed and expand access capacity of the electronic information products. Therefore, the electronic components of the electronic information products have operated at higher and higher speed. When operating at high speed, the electronic components generate high heat at the same time.
With a computer host taken as an example, the central processing unit (CPU) in the computer host generates most of the heat generated by the computer host in operation. In case the heat is not efficiently dissipated, the temperature of the CPU will rise very quickly to cause deterioration of the execution efficiency. When the accumulated heat exceeds a tolerable limit, the computer will crash or even burn down in some more serious cases. Moreover, for solving the problem of electromagnetic radiation, the computer host is often enclosed in a computer case. This will affect the dissipation of the heat generated by the computer host. Therefore, it has become a critical issue how to quickly conduct out and dissipate the heat generated by the CPU and other heat-generating components.
Conventionally, a heat sink and a cooling fan are arranged on the CPU to quickly dissipate heat. One side of the heat sink has multiple radiating fins, while the other side of the heat sink is free from any radiating fin. The surface of the other side of the heat sink directly contacts the CPU for conducting heat to the radiating fins. The radiating fins serve to dissipate the heat by way of radiation. In addition, the cooling fan cooperatively forcedly drives airflow to quickly carry away the heat.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional cooling fan. The cooling fan includes a base seat 1. A hollow bearing cup 11 protrudes from the base seat 1. A bearing 12 is disposed in the bearing cup 11 and retained therein by means of a retainer plate 13. A motor set 14 is arranged around the bearing cup 11. The motor set 14 has a winding 141 connected to a circuit board via a lead. When mounting the motor set 14 around the bearing cup 11, the bearing cup 11 is fitted in the motor set 14 without being securely located. In this case, the motor set 14 is likely to rotate around the bearing cup 11. As a result, when conducting the lead outside to the circuit board, the lead may be mis-conducted or abraded. Therefore, it costs longer time to assemble and locate the motor set. Moreover, it is necessary to additionally retain the bearing with the retainer plate 13. According to the above, the conventional cooling fan has the following shortcomings:    1. The motor set is not securely located on the bearing cup so that the motor set is likely to displace.    2. It is necessary to additionally retain the bearing with the retainer plate.    3. The assembling process is complicated.